Discoveries on Earth and in Las Vegas: Part one
by COLUMBIAGROUPIE
Summary: Frank-n-Furter's first month on Earth. Can he begin to clear himself of the charges on his home planet? (The end is now chapter 2)
1. start

[Yet another note from me: None of the characters in the story below are mine. I still wish that they were. Oh, well. This takes place in the first  
month that Frank, Riff, and Magenta are on Earth.]  
  
Frank-n-Furter stood before the desk of the Triumvirate of Transylvanian High and Mighty Big Guys.  
  
"But, your Honors, why must I leave this, my beloved home planet of Transexual in the galaxy of Transylvania? What is my crime?"  
  
"Frank-n-Furter, you have been charged with whispering treason against the Galactic Government. You have tried to start a revolution and   
overthrow this Triumvirate. You have been found guilty of these crimes and a sentence of death will be carried out unless you can redeem yourself in the   
eyes of the Government. Therefore, you are to be exiled to a small planet called Earth. If, in the space of 5 years, you cannot convert at least 5 souls to the   
Transylvanian way of life, then your house will automatically return to this planet and you will be unceremoniously dumped into the Great Acid Ocean."  
  
"Well, do I have to get one soul a year?"  
  
"Not necessarily. But within 5 years, you must convert 5 earthlings. In that time, none of them may revert to their Earth ways or they will not be counted.  
If you finish your mission before 5 years are up, then you may return early and swear an oath of allegiance to this Triumvirate. We will be sending two young  
government agents with you to act as companions and servants and to moniter your activities. If, at any time, you try to avoid your fate by escaping their custody,  
or you attempt to keep the house from leaving Earth, these agents, Riff-Raff and Magenta, have permission to execute you."  
  
The central figure at the table pressed a small button and spoke over an intercom into the next room.  
  
"Sherilyn, send a guard to escort Frank-n-Furter to his ship."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Riff-Raff, we've been drifting through space for three days now? Aren't we there yet?"  
  
"Frank, stop whining. We'll be landing soon."  
  
"You can't talk to me that way, you're my servant!!!!"  
  
"Not yet, remember? That's just going to be our cover on Earth. Hey, Magenter, let's go to bed."  
  
Frank sat in his chair, pouting. He hated this journey to Earth, he hated Riff-Raff, and he hated the spacesuits that they had to wear. They had been made from  
old oven mitt material, and they were so tacky in that gold color. The only thing that he really liked about the journey was Riff-Raff's sister, Magenta. She talked with a   
strange accent, but she was marginally nice to him. Suddenly, the viewscreen in front of his chair flashed on and displayed a short message while a robot voice repeated it.  
  
"Warning, the house is approaching Earth. Warning, the house is approaching Earth."  
  
Frank's shrieks of fear brought both Magenta and Riff-Raff running into the laboratory sector of the house/ship and Riff-Raff grabbed the controls to bring them in for a   
landing. Frank fainted.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Riff-Raff stepped out of the front door of the house to look around and check out the landing area. Just to the left of the ship, he saw a billboard.  
  
"Magenter, what do ya' suppose that this sign means?"  
  
"Vhat does it zay?"  
  
"It says 'Welcome to Las Vegas'."  
  
"Then it is probably telling us vhere ve have landed."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Just then, Frank stumbled out into the open.  
  
"Is the ride over, Mum?"  
  
"Frank, snap out of it. We're on Earth, so we need to try and blend in. Let's go try yo find some Earth clothes."  
  
Riff-Raff started to hike along the side of the road that appeared to lead to this 'Las Vegas'. Just as Frank and Magenta quickly caught up to him, he nearly  
fell over a figure lying by the side of the road. Magenta bent over and examined the sleeping Earthling.  
  
"Frank, I think that you may have found your first convert!!!! This appears to be a young Earthling female according to the readings that my lifeform scanner is  
getting."  
  
Frank and Riff-Raff now both knelt anxiously over the form on the ground. Suddenly, the girl stirred, looked up into the faces of the three aliens kneeling around her,  
and screamed. She tried to jump up and run away, but Frank jumped on top of her and pinned her to the ground.  
  
"Magenta, are you sure that the earthling isn't, um, male? I mean, the clothes, and the short hair..."  
  
"Nope, it is definatlly female."  
  
The girl kept screaming.  
  
"Get offa' me, ya' creep!!!! For God's Sake, you're not the cops, so ya' can't detain me!!!! Just 'cause I ran away..."  
  
Frank reluctantly climbed off of the girl and Magenta tried to calm her down.  
  
"It's all right, ve von't hurt you. I am Magenta. This is my brother Riff-Raff and our employer, Frank-n-Furter. Vhat iz your name, please?"  
  
"It's Columbia. That's it, just Columbia. I ran away from my last foster home. Where you from?"  
  
"Ve are from the planet of Transexual in the Galaxy of Transylvania."  
  
****To Be Continued**** 


	2. end

[Note. Characters aren't mine, wish they were, blah blah blah. None of the Las Vegas Casinos mentioned either.]  
  
It was around midnight when a strange little group sat down to catch their breath on the sidewalk in front of Ceaser's Palace. The group consisted of Columbia, Magenta, Riff-Raff, and Frank-n-Furter. After the three  
aliens had reassured Columbia that they really were aliens but that they didn't intend to eat her {insert snide remark about Columbia's relationship with Magenta and Frank here}, she had agreed to walk into the city with them   
and show them around. There first stop had been a small costume shop. The others had thought that they might try to find a normal clothing store, but Frank was too impatient to get out of his spacesuit. At the store, Frank  
really went wild. He kept the stalkings and garters that were a traditional part of the Transylvanian space travel uniform, but he bought a string of huge fake pearls and also some very interesting black sequined lace-up things.  
Riff-Raff bought a shabby old coat, shirt, and trousers, while Magenta bought a costume labeled "French Maid" and Columbia bought a gold top hat, gold jacket, some colorful sequined boostiers, patent leather mary-jane   
shoes, and thigh high boots. The woman running the store looked at them strangely but took Columbia's money without a single question.   
  
"Well, all I can say to you aliens is that ya'd better be ready to help me make some money if ya don't wanna sleep on the street. I'm nearly broke. I only stole three-hundred dollars from that last foster home."  
  
Riff-Raff gave Magenta a look that seemed to say, 'Shall we just dump this one and let Frank try on someone else?' but Frank and Magenta were both determined to keep this young girl with the group, what with Frank   
needing converts and Magenta feeling a strange attraction to the teenager.  
  
"Brother, perhaps ve should keep her. She might help us to 'blend in' vith ze Earthlings."  
  
"Yes, and besides, I want to convert her. She is cute. She reminds me of a boy that I knew back home."  
  
"Are ya' gonna stand around talkin', or are we gonna start dancing on street corners to make money?"  
  
Riff-Raff stared at the girl again.  
  
"That will not be necessary. Our house is parked not too far from where we found you. We will stay there, and in the morning we will attempt to find a town more suitable to our needs. I have a feeling that Frank won't   
find many converts here. The people that we have seen all look like natives of Transexual."  
  
Columbia loved that whole spiel so much that she fell to the ground laughing. Maybe traveling around with these weirdos wouldn't be so bad after all. Besides, she was starting to like the guy named Frank.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Frank, Magenta, and Riff-Raff had been on Earth for over three weeks now, and Columbia had been traveling from town to town with them that whole time. She found that she came to love Frank more everyday. Sometimes she even   
shared his bed at night. He may not have been her first lover, but she felt like he was. Sure, she was jealous when he slept with Magenta or Riff-Raff, and once she slept with Magenta to get back at him, but she just couldn't get  
over this crazy guy. It was one night at dinner that she first saw his true dark side. He had been a little upset that morning when the exterminator hadn't wanted to convert, but she thought that he had gotten over it by dinnertime.  
  
"Frankie, I was just wondering, are ya gonna wanna see me in your room tonight?"  
  
"What? What did you say?"  
  
"I just asked if..."  
  
"I will tell you when I do and do not want you to come to my room at night, do you understand!!!!!?????"  
  
"My God, I was just askin' is all, ya' don't need to make a Federal case..."  
  
With that, Frank pulled a huge whip out from under the table and slashed at Columbia's face. She leapt from her chair with a scream as he chased her around the table. Finally, she ran out of the dining room, up the stairs, and  
into the room that she normally shared with Magenta. She sat down on the bed and cried for a longtime, until she heard the door open and Magenta entered the room. Columbia felt Magenta sit down next to her on the bed, and it was   
comforting when Magenta's arms went around her.  
  
"Columbia, someday you vill understand him. I vill try to keep you safe until then."  
  
It was then that Columbia realized, no matter what he did, she would always love Frank.  
  
FIN  
  
{There ya' go, a little sap to round out the evening.} 


End file.
